nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wario Land 4
Wario Land 4 is a game for the Game Boy Advance. The game featured Wario and many different levels that the player can explore with helpful power-ups such as turning into a bat. The world is placed inside a giant pyramid. It was one of the first Nintendo games released on the GBA along with games like Super Mario Advance, F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Advance Wars, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. The game features 2D Graphics with linear transformations (similar to Super Mario World and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Gameplay The game plays very similar to the other Wario Land games. It is a 2d game Wario Land game for the Game Boy Advance. Wario has many different types of attacks that he can use. There are 18 levels in this game. The main objective in each level is to find all the treasure in each level. Wario now has hearts, if he loses all his hearts he dies. There are coins that Wario can collect though out the game. All of Wario's transformations (except for Crazy Wario, Ball o'String Wario, Vampire Wario and Invisible Wario) return in this game. Transformations *'Fat Wario' *'Puffy Wario' *'Vampire Bat Wario' *'Flat Wario' *'Bouncy Wario' *'Zombie Wario' *'Snowman Wario' *'Bubble Wario' *'Flaming Wario' *'Frozen Wario' Levels Entry Passage *'Hall of Hieroglyphs' *Boss: Spoiled Rotten Emerald Passage *'Palm Tree Paradise' *'Wildflower Fields' *'Mystic Lake' *'Monsoon Jungle' *Boss: Cractus Ruby Passage *'The Curious Factory' *'The Toxic Landfill' *'40 Below Fridge' *'Pinball Zone' *Boss: Cuckoo Condor Topaz Passage *'Toy Block Tower' *'The Big Board' *'Doodle Woods' *'Domino Row' *Boss: Aerodent Sapphire Passage *'Crescent Moon Village' *'Arabian Night' *'Fiery Cavern' *'Hotel Horror' *Boss: Catbat Golden Pyramid *'Golden Passage' *Boss: Golden Diva Plot Wario is reading his newspaper when he sees A article about a pyramid found deep in the jungles. The legend is that the Princess Skokora was cursed by the money crazed diva. Wario soon speeds off to the pyramid. Wario soon defeats the golden diva and exits with the money. Wario now has hearts in the game (unlike Wario Land 2 and 3). Reception Legacy Wario Land: Shake It! for the Wii contains a similar feature introduced in Wario Land 4; after Wario gets tot the end of the stage, he must quickly run back to the beginning of it, typically going a different route than before. It is a 2D game. Trivia * Wario's voice clips in this game were later reused for the WarioWare games, notably WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! including the sound effects and music. * This is the final Wario Land game to be released on a handheld system. * This is the first Wario Land game where Wario's in-game sprite colors are depicted in yellow and purple like in the official artwork rather than black and white from the last two games and in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. * Wario's in-game sprite shows that he is wearing gold buttons (similar to Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi's) and purple shoes. However, in the artwork, his buttons are white and his shoes are green. * The Golden Pyramid would later make a small cameo as a picture hanging on the wall in WarioWare Twisted!. External links *Wario Land 4 at Nintendo.com Category:Wario games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2001 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Stubs Category:Class D articles Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance)